<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost in the Feeling by sociallyawkwarddarling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445270">Lost in the Feeling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkwarddarling/pseuds/sociallyawkwarddarling'>sociallyawkwarddarling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Different Version of Events [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sociallyawkard's OC's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Morning Sex, Multi, No Beta, OC worlds, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:29:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkwarddarling/pseuds/sociallyawkwarddarling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three of my ocs have sex for the first time! This was written mid April after being inspired by a friend of mine. I really wanna post my boy here some more so I've decided to do so with this! </p><p>Leon hasn't stayed the night in nearly 200 years, most romps in the hay are finished with him leaving. But the thought of being with his re-incarnated lover is too tempting, even if she is married already this time. Sex ensues.</p><p>ALL CHARACTERS ARE MADE BY ME!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon/Kaden, Leon/Rosaline, Rosaline/Kaden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Different Version of Events [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost in the Feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira/gifts">Mira</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A gentle hand pressed against his shoulder as the morning light finally roused Leon, pulling a foggy groan as he turned on his back. Hand running through the messy brown locks while he attempted to remember <i>just what the hell had happened</i> the night prior. The last two centuries had been spent in isolation, after the death of Cassandra he had sworn off that damned feeling. The increased tempo of his heart, the undying need to be close to them, the <i>hurt</i> when they left or died. He wasn’t in his apartment, that was obvious by the soft white sheets that covered his hips. And the light shining through into his features, he hadn’t willingly opened his windows or blinds for so long. The movement of something other than him grabbed his attention.</p><p>Soft blonde hair surrounding a serene drowsy face, and her eyes… Wide and lovely, could eyes ever look so beautiful..? He knew her, they had shared many words over the past two years. And his heart longed to be able to kiss her pale lips, to be the one who wiped her tears. <i>Rosaline</i>, he had stopped talking to her after she had confessed her feelings. That was too close, far too real for him. And the fact that it wasn’t just <i>her</i>, it was also her partner. Being from ancient days past he had often seen couples with open relations, Hell he had been a young god once. Days of sex and play, no cares in the world. He only cared for his desires, and the ones of the mortals who had the luck of catching his attention. Times changed as they always did, now to see more than one person was considered taboo.</p><p>Yet Rosaline had made it clear along with Kaden that they had found him attractive, and it was then that Leon realized he was falling. From the moment he had forsaken his duty as the next keeper of death he forwent making his lovers immortal. So he watched them fade, as letters do from pages. Beautiful faces and souls reduced to grey from the bitter march of time. Stolen back to dust leaving him so alone, so very alone. Kaden and Rosaline were like a drug to him, the need to be held, to kiss, to be warm... fuzzy memories pulled to the front of his brain, two weeks since Kaden and Ros had brought him dinner. Two weeks since their confession, and now he was in their bed.</p><p>There was no sign of the mentioned male, not his long black hair, or the emerald green irises that made Leon lose control. Fuck he really did have it bad, his amber eyes wandered back to the female still silent and watching him. A constellation of bruises littered her neck and chest, some of which trailed down her stomach. Oh dear gods this was too much for him, some god he was. Touch deprived and so weak, he was so very weak. His lower half pooled with arousal, the hot spike of need making him finally make eye contact. “Did… what happened..?” Shifting to sit upright made a wave of discomfort wash over him, it seemed to be stemming from his… <i>Oh. Oh.</i> In all his time he had kissed men sure, he had been attracted to them. But he had never actually done anything more than grinding, but from the soreness and cold leak of fluids from his ass. It looks like he finally got <i>that</i> treatment. <i>'And I don’t even fucking remember.'</i> As much as he wanted to feel for himself he knew that it would come back to him, another curse of his immortality. He couldn’t forget much, no matter how much he wanted too.</p><p>Her laugh pulled him back into reality, it was like the sound of bells. High and soft, and he was the one lucky enough to cause it. She rose, blonde hair falling back as she slowly made her way between his legs. Hand dangerously close to his semi-hard length. Already reacting from just the sight of her body in front of him. “You weren’t that buzzed I thought… did you really forget all that we did and said..? Leon... “ Her voice was soft, so very soft. She was acting as if he was a wild animal ready to run. And he was, he was already planning his escape. If he left now maybe he could find a random girl at a bar and just force his feelings away. He could leave again, he could start over in a new city. This time he wouldn’t make friends, or get to know anyone. His heart could recover from this, he… he could handle leaving them, it was likely only an attraction anyway. Love was rare, and beautiful. He had been graced with it before sure but…</p><p>His words and thoughts were lost as he was brought to kiss her. Warmth, his hands were frozen against his sides. She was gentle and so fucking warm, slowly he responded. Hands moving to her hips and pulling her onto his lap. The thin sheet doing little to hide his growing arousal, but he didn’t care. Leon was lost in her, the feel of her breasts against his chest, legs on either side of his own, the loving look in her eyes. He felt young and soon he nipped at the soft pink flesh pressed to his lips, tongue sliding into her mouth. There was no rush or underlying desire in that moment, just two people feeling each other. At least the urgency didn’t begin until the roll of her hips against him, and suddenly the sloppy slow kiss ended. A string of saliva between them as they caught their breath.</p><p>It was slowly returning, they had brought him food and invited him for a few drinks. Against his better thoughts he said yes. A glass of wine and a shot of tequila, that was it. And as he was about to leave she had asked him why he was afraid, why he denied his feelings. Stuttering and flushing they fell into each other, Kaden too. He was a pathetic mess for him, for both of them. He used to be revered as a god, a lover, fertile, masculine, and he had begged. He had been fucked so hard he didn’t remember it in the morning, dear gods he wanted that again. Light fingertips brushed against his neglected member, causing a low groan to fall from him. Leon needed to redeem himself if nothing else but his pride.</p><p>Rosaline’s hand grasped his length, beginning to stroke him in far too loose of a grip for his liking. Looking for discomfort or any other sign that he didn’t want this, Leon was in no position to say no. He hadn’t felt warmth like this in so long, not since… no it was no time to think of lovers past he needed to focus on the beautiful woman in front of him. And with a soft mutter of yes she began.</p><p>Hands so light against the aching skin of his length, uncovering his body from the protection of the sheet. He was handsome, but more so beautiful. The only thing that could compare was the statues of ancient men and women, he had muscles and was easily the most handsome man many had ever laid eyes on. But he had soft full lips, dimples, the look of his body was graceful; feminine. Maybe that’s why people thought him a fertility god so many years ago. Whatever it was it had her full attention, and he was grateful for that.</p><p>The light touches from her fingers only proved to make him harder, he thought it was the softest thing he had ever felt until she had leaned down. Her tongue lightly darting to taste the pearl of clear liquid beginning to gather at the head of his cock. A whimper filling the relative silence, that only spurred her further, free hand forming a tight ring around him. Pumping lazily while her tongue only lapped more of the leaking salty spend, eventually giving in and taking the head into her mouth. Leon had been given hundreds of blow jobs in his life, but having Rosaline suck so perfectly threw the other experiences out the window. One of his hands fell to the sheets gripping onto the fabric needing to hold onto something solid, the other tangling in her blonde hair.</p><p>Her lips creating a tight vacuum as she swallowed his length, the hand once pumping removed and re positioned to cup his balls. Fondling the sensitive skin while she dragged herself up and down the throbbing length. Causing the male to swear in short bursts while his lungs compensated for the imbalance in his body. Leon hadn’t had any form of contact with another person in years, and in reality he was just a needy extrovert. He had always been, in the garden in Greece he slept in the arms with girls and men alike. In the north with warm furs and sleeping wolves, and over the years many lovers warmed him. In this moment he was back to the virgin in the woods with his first woman.</p><p>The drag of her tongue was too much, the feeling of her sucking and playing with his balls far too much. He didn’t even last more than five minutes, rope after rope shooting down her throat. Far more than he let out in nights where he hurried into his hand, or the random women he met at bars. His hand numbly pulled her off of his softening cock, thumb wiping away the saliva connecting them. She was so beautiful even now, flushed, hair a mess, lips swollen from sucking on him. Leon was speechless, he had denied himself love for so long. And now he couldn’t anymore.</p><p>“Rosaline, I-I… I didn’t… I have a complicated life, one I didn’t want to involve you in. But, this… I can’t walk away from you or Kaden now. I.. There’s so much to say, to explain-” With warm arms around his torso Leon glanced back, stubble pressed into his neck while soft kisses were pressed into the sensitive skin. Kaden had returned, and Rosaline seemed just as interested in the male between them. He sat there, Kaden nipping and kissing his neck and the female lazily making out with him. Words lost and his thoughts moved back to the ache in his gut to relive having a dick inside of him. </p><p>Finally the silence was broken by Kaden, his hand drifting towards the curve of Leon’s ass. “Don’t you want to feel now, and talk later pretty boy..? I’d love to see you fuck Rosaline and then I can fuck you again... “ A whine followed that statement, his cock already drooling more of his precum while Rosaline grinned. Leaning back to show off her slick entrance, Leon’s eyes moved back and forth between the two. Gulping on his words before fervently nodding, desperate for more contact, for more warmth between the two.</p><p>
  <i>“Yes, please.”</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>